1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy electric ovens, and pertains more particularly to an oven of this type that possesses a number of important safety features yet which is realistic in appearance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety has been recognized as being of paramount importance as far as toy electric ovens are concerned. Notable amongst such prior art ovens in the patent literature is the oven described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,063, issued on Feb. 6, 1968 to James O. Kuhn for "TOY OVEN" and U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,067, issued on Feb. 3, 1981 to Charles A. Cummings for "TOY ELECTRIC CONVECTION OVEN." Ovens of this type have been marketed by the assignee of the present invention. Therefore, it is known that they have performed quite well. Nonetheless, the need still remains for an oven with improved safety features and which will be extremely realistic, both as to its appareance and its operation.